JaXX Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats Diana Diana was born in the Lazuli group on December 4, 2004 with two sisters, Mungojerry and Bonzo. Her mother was Cazanna and her father was Basil. Diana and her sisters survived life in the Lazuli family and made it to adulthood. Her mother Cazanna died in end of 2008 from disease. Her father Basil had died two years earlier from disease. The position of dominant female was taken by Aretha. Aretha was not very productive and most of the litters of pups in the group came from the other females. J. Alfred Prufruck became the doiminant male beside Aretha. Diana normally exerted her dominance but neither she or any of the other subordinate females won dominance from Aretha. Aretha began to evict females and evicted Diana and Papillon(VLF128) from the group. The two females teamed up with a Hoax male, Sid Vicious , to form the JaXX group. Diana won dominant female over Papillon. Sid Vicious took male dominance but lost dominance when two wild males joined the group and Vince(VJXM004) took over as dominant male. Diana gave birth to Kori, Korhaan, VJXP007 and Dikkop in August 2008. VJXP007 died. Diana then gave birth to her second litter in November 2008 consisting of Twix, Snickers, Kit-Kat, Rolo and Boost. Her daughter Kit-Kat was predated in July of 2009. Her son Boost left the group along with Vince and Spike. ---- Vince Vince was a wild meerkat from an unknown group. He left the wild group or previous group he was in and left with another rover, Monsoon Moon, and the two of them joined a group called JaXX formed by two outcast Lazuli females and an ex Hoax male. Diana was dominant in the group along with Sid Vicious and the two led the JaXX but when Vince joined the group he deposed Sid Vicious and took over as dominant male. Diana gave birth to Kori,Korhaan,VJXP007 and Dikkop. Vince might have fathered the litter. Sid Vicious left the group and joined Sequoia. Diana gave birth to Twix,Snickers,Kit-Kat,Rolo and Boost. Diana's next litter was Rococo,Wolfie,Kariros and Gene. Vince was dominant male for a while until he, his son Boost and Spike disappeared from the group and haven't been seen since. ---- Sid Vicious Sid Vicious was first seen as a wild meerkat who was then seen in a group named Hoax. In Hoax, dominance was taken by Carravagio and Mau Mau, the group was formed with a combination of two Whiskers meerkats, Tina Sparkle and her younger relative Suggs. Hoax took 8 months to habutate but the group was short lived. More and more members began to disappeared or leave the group. Mau Mau disappeared and without a dominant female in a group the group is considered lost. Sid Vicious left the group and in May of 2008 he joined two Lazuli evicted females Diana and her niece Pappilon with two juveniles, Millie and Spike from the litter born to Pappilon and formed JaXX group. Dominance was then taken by Sid Vicious and Diana. The two are dominant pair until later on two wild males, Vince and Monsoon Moon, joined the group. Sid lost his position to Vince and afterwords left the group and never rejoined them. He was then seen in a group named Sequoia and there he became dominant after the group split. His new partner was Whiskers female Finn and the splinter group was called Pretenders. Finn died and VPTF001 took over as dominant female. Sid Vicious disappeared later after and his position was taken over by another male. Sadly, this time Sid Vicious was last seen. ---- Kori Kori was born on August 13, 2008 in the JaXX Mob. His mother is Diana and his was father Vince. Kori was born with one litter-mate brother, Korhaan and two sisters, Dikkop and VJXP007. VJXP007 didn't survive and died some where in October 2008. By December of 2008, Sid Vicious, former dominant male, and Monsoon Moon left the group. Sid Vicious joined the Sequoia Mob. Kori's father Vince, his younger brother Boost and Spike dissapeared in April 2009. Kori and his brother Korhaan were then the oldest males in the group. By May 2009 Kori took over as dominant male. His mother Diana has no breeding mate in the group. He still rules the JaXX beside his mother today.